


An early morning story

by monomoify



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monomoify/pseuds/monomoify
Summary: Vergil在一个充满情欲的清晨和Nero发生的事以及他的一些回忆





	An early morning story

**Author's Note:**

> 灵魂伴侣AU 私设非常多  
> 我的手和我的脑洞匹配不上是我的错  
> 希望你看得开心~

       维吉尔总是醒的早的那一个，右手轻轻摸上了枕在自己胸口的那个毛茸茸的脑袋，有一下没一下的抓弄和自己相同的银白色的短发。头发的主人像是一只被安抚的大型犬，咕哝了两声，脸颊蹭了蹭温暖而结实的肌肉，光洁的右臂试图勾上身下人的脖子，却堪堪落在了锁骨上，似是不满的将右腿蛮横的缠上了比自己更为修长的双腿，而对过程中碰触到的某根折腾他一整晚的带有热度且已然硬挺的物件熟视无睹。这对清晨的维吉尔来说是一种近乎于挑衅的行为，放肆且诱人。虽然他知道尼禄并不是在挑战他的权威，更不是有意的勾引他，这点从他均匀的呼吸中看得出，他的男孩根本没有丝毫要醒的意思。但是这不代表维吉尔会因此放弃一个能树立父亲威严以及做一个体贴的恋人的机会，而他确信他的孩子也会很喜欢这个。  
       说真的，一个被操的湿漉漉软乎乎的尼禄，后穴里被精液灌满到溢出，从里到外都是自己的气息，如果再联想到血脉的联系，这是真真正正全部属于自己的一个人，这样看来，尼禄，是自己的灵魂伴侣一点都不奇怪。奇怪的是，在此之前，维吉尔从没想过自己会有一个儿子，更从未想过自己的儿子会被自己的阴茎调教的像一个婊子一样浪荡。  
       低头在凌乱的发旋上落下一个轻盈的吻，右手顺着脖颈向下，带着一些色情的意味抚摸着尼禄年轻而有惊人爆发力的身体，只有维吉尔自己知道这具身体的柔韧性也是达到了让他赞叹不已的程度。不，不止他自己，维吉尔突然想起二人接受委托时，他曾看到过这个孩子是如何用他强壮的大腿绞住那些低劣的恶魔，又是如何运用他的腰带动整个身体做出一些性感又致命的技巧，回想起那时的情景，维吉尔蹙着眉不轻不重的照着尼禄的屁股拍了一下，尼禄呜咽了一声，把脸埋进了父亲的胸口。  
       _斯巴达的血统给了他力量，却没有给他一个能拥有最完美的伴侣的机会。他从书上中看到过一些浪漫的、有关于灵魂伴侣的诗句，遣词缠绵，感情充沛，每个字符都透露着对命运的感激与对伴侣热烈且似乎能保持到生命终结的爱意。更多的书籍告诉他，每个人身上都会有一个标记，或是一句话，或是一个图案，它能指引人们找到自己的灵魂伴侣。小维吉尔每个夜晚都会在浴室的镜子前仔细的观察自己，确认今天有没有在身体的哪个角落出现所谓的标记。然而直到一群恶魔杀了他的母亲毁了他的家的那天，他都没有找到过。在之后的日子里，当生存都成了一种奢望的时候，遥远的未来显然被这个日渐冷酷的半魔从思考范围内移除。而当他有了足够的力量使他能够迅速结束战斗或者在战斗中分心时，数年的经历让他想到了一件事：灵魂伴侣也许只是一个针对“人”来说的名词，而不是像他这样的“恶魔”。钻牛角尖很明显不是一个理智的魔剑士应该做的事情，最好的选择被血脉剥夺，那么就去追求被其赐予的力量作为补偿。_  
      “早安，my boy”维吉尔的手从后方摸上了尼禄的囊袋，能感受到身上的孩子敏感的抽动了一下，“有什么话想对我说的吗”，轻轻的揉搓让尼禄的欲望逐渐被唤醒，大腿不自觉地跨的更开，无声的请求父亲的手指能够给他更多的刺激。  
      “这甚至都不是一个疑问句”尼禄的声音仿佛穿透了血肉直抵了维吉尔的心脏，有些闷，更有些酥麻的感觉，还带着能显现出昨夜疯狂的沙哑，这在清晨无疑是一剂强力的催情药，相当程度上的取悦了维吉尔，也因此，维吉尔闲置的左手终于揉上了尼禄的臀瓣，毫不留情的揉捏拍打，屋子里回荡着色气的击打声。疼痛向来是恶魔兴奋的原因之一，在不均衡的拍打下，尼禄扭动着屁股将整个身子完全趴在维吉尔的身上，阴茎与阴茎的摩擦，略微红肿的右侧臀瓣，还有不知什么时候开始在后穴戳弄的指尖都让尼禄进一步沉浸在欲望之中。眯着眼仰起头，贴上父亲的嘴唇，如同婴儿吃奶一般毫无章法的吮吸，同时摇着屁股试图将自己另一边没有遭受父亲疼爱的臀瓣塞进父亲的手掌中。  
      “你的吻技毫无提升，”维吉尔吻尽了尼禄嘴里的空气，在短暂的分离之中批判不认真学习的学生，“我以为你至少该学会如何换气了”。  
尼禄晃了晃脑袋，带着一丝虔诚的意味一下一下的亲上维吉尔的眉骨和鼻梁，然后啵的一声在维吉尔的嘴唇上调皮的亲了一下，“你不是更喜欢我换不上气的样子吗”。  
      尼禄清楚，只要适当的示弱，尤其在性爱方面，交出一部分主动权，维吉尔的独裁性格会得到极大的满足，而相应的，自己也会获得同样的快感，长时间的磨合让他对他的父亲几乎是了如指掌。果不其然，维吉尔的指尖终于不再徘徊于括约肌，而是真真正正的戳了进去，轻车熟路的顶上了敏感点，被操熟的后穴早已浪的出水，更别提昨晚维吉尔射进去的精液还留存在里面一部分。  
       _维吉尔认为自己一直是一个理智的半魔，力量是自己生存的前提，也是生存的意义。这份理智持续到他划破了双胞胎弟弟那只试图阻止他坠落的手的那一刻，他的右手小臂内侧突然有些痒，起先他没有注意，而那块皮肤似乎是不满被身体的主人忽视，逐渐变的灼热，似乎有什么东西要从那下面的血肉中钻出来一样，这时维吉尔突然想到一种可能，一种自以为早就被遗忘但是却深深的扎根在心底的可能。从塔顶跳入魔界的时间不是很长，双脚触及地面时，维吉尔并没有第一时间关注周围陌生而又熟悉的环境，而是扔下了阎魔刀，用左手颤抖的、急迫的拉开右手的袖子，意味不明的一句话泛着莹莹蓝光，用一种可以说是可爱的圆滚滚的字体出现在那里。轻抚上去，清凉替代了原本的灼热，同时带来了这些年来维吉尔从未感受过的，能安抚躁动的恶魔、愈合破碎的灵魂、补全空洞的心房的，那种感觉。“希望被保护，被爱，”维吉尔整理好衣袖，捡起地上的阎魔刀，理了理额前的碎发，向着魔界深处走去，“真是一个脆弱的人类啊”。_  
 _——也许解决完这个，我们能见上一面。_  
      维吉尔是个体贴的恋人，事后清洁原本是不会被忽视的，更不用说维吉尔十分热衷于看着自己的精液从尼禄的后穴流出来的样子，不管是用自己的手指抠挖穴口—总有一天他会用上自己的尾巴，但是不是现在—还是哄着尼禄自己给自己导出来，那个样子可以让他的独占欲得到充分的满足，阴茎硬的随时都可以再来上几轮。  
      而昨晚的情况，简单来说，就是一个恋人久出未归，男孩欲求不满被抓包的故事。尼禄想到自己后穴的精液，不禁回想起昨晚自己被操到腰松软无力，已经没有力气去控制肌肉自己收缩后穴讨好恋人尺寸惊人的热的像烙铁一般的阴茎，大腿内侧有些不受控制的痉挛，却还是死死的缠住维吉尔精瘦有力的腰肢，哭着求着父亲不要拔出去，射在里面，不要清洁，把自己钉在那根阴茎上，让自己的后穴能够一直感受到精液的存在，让自己牢牢记住父亲的气味，让自己全身都沾染上父亲的气息，这样就能弥补多日的饥渴，也能提醒自己是属于谁的。昨晚被操出脑子的理智和羞耻心仿佛都在听到维吉尔的指节在后穴翻搅出的水声这一刻回归，脸上瞬间染了一层诱人的红，眼睛也笼罩上一层朦胧的雾气。  
       _——我们或许•••见不到了吧。_  
 _维吉尔失去意识之前想到的不是与蒙杜斯对决的失败，不是这么多年生死徘徊的不甘，不是和胞弟的背道而驰，而是，那个从未谋面的灵魂伴侣。这不是多么不可思议的事，毕竟从跌落魔界到现在的战败中，是这行蓝色的纹身几次让自己没有被魔界血腥的气息侵蚀掉，只是可惜，自己恐怕不能赴约了。他清楚自己会被蒙杜斯改造成没有自我意识的杀戮兵器，失去自己的外形，失去自己的思维，失去自己的记忆，那么这句话的意思他也能明白了，大概是未来自己的灵魂伴侣见到自己说的第一句话吧，毕竟，面对一个长相独特的恶魔，谁都会说出这句话的，这没什么难以理解的。_  
 _【What is it】_  
 _——“我还能，见到你吗•••”_  
      “够，够了。进来•••”维吉尔的三根手指几乎是飞速的完成了扩张任务，尼禄在前列腺不断被刺激下发出了甜腻的呻吟声。  
      “尼禄，我教过你礼仪的”好吧他就知道，维吉尔在床上的时候永远也忘不了这一个平时根本不在意的所谓的礼仪。“求你•••嗯•••父亲，给我•••我想要你•••哈•••谢谢，父亲”，听到了满意的语句，维吉尔抽出沾满了液体的手指顺势插入尼禄的嘴里，看着被教导的很好的孩子没有丝毫迟疑的淫荡的吮吸起来，另一只手扶起尼禄无力的上半身：“为我打开你自己”，尼禄张开了魔化的翅翼，双手撑在维吉尔的胸侧稳定自己，荧蓝的爪子像是自愿成为魔王祭品的信徒，掰开自己大腿的同时摇着屁股，用湿软的穴口追逐那根粗壮阴茎的顶端，对准之后一口气坐到底，强烈的快感如同巨浪一般拍晕了他的脑子，将头仰到一个不可思议的角度，纤细的脖颈毫无防备的对着身下的半魔，“啊•••父亲•••”维吉尔毫无征兆的坐起来，一口咬上了尼禄的喉结，舌头灵巧的舔舐，牙齿轻轻的摩擦那一块的肌肤。致命的弱点被人叼住的感觉不是很好受，但是如果对象是维吉尔，他的父亲，他的爱人，那么这就成为了两人之间的小情趣，而姿势的变换更是让体内维吉尔的分身狠狠的研磨过每一处被撑开的肠道。但在这之后，维吉尔停了下半身的所有动作，让尼禄扶住自己的肩膀，然后只是一边亲吻尼禄的脖颈，一边毫无怜意的揉搓尼禄粉红色的可爱的乳头，完全忽视了被阴茎钉在自己身上的尼禄发出的奶狗般的呜咽声，甚至变本加厉的掐了一把乳肉，乳头被捏的红肿，就连乳孔都被拉扯玩弄的可怜兮兮的张开，可惜那里并没有任何乳汁可以留下来，否则对维吉尔来说应该是一幅更美味的画面。  
       _一切都不重要了，不论自己是怎么样残存了一条性命，还是自己是如何逃离魔界那场噩梦的，都不重要！低头看了看自己在破碎边缘的身躯，右臂那行纹身也布满了裂纹。他不甘心，他坚信自己可以找到那个人，那个弥补了自己灵魂的人。只有一个办法可以稳定自己的状况，争取更多的时间——阎魔刀。_  
       “Daddy！”奶狗终于承受不住，抛开所有的羞耻心喊出了自己平日里绝对不会喊出口的称呼，“Daddy please•••”维吉尔抬头狠狠的吻上了尼禄的双唇，低声夸赞：“Good boy”，挺腰将一切的节奏回归到尼禄熟悉的节制的粗暴，维吉尔是此时二人之间的帝王，掌握着每一分情欲的浪潮。支离破碎的喘息应和着淫靡的水声回荡在房间，低声的感叹和高亢的呻吟奏响了肉欲，共鸣了灵魂。  
       维吉尔是个体贴的恋人，揽过累到瘫软尼禄，揉了揉头顶更加杂乱的银白色短发，年轻的恶魔猎人嘴里嘟囔着什么，但是终于抵挡不住疲惫与困倦，窝在父亲的怀里很快陷入了睡梦之中。感谢斯巴达的血统，维吉尔被血脉加持过的听力没有错过男孩的话，他愣了一下，很快回过神来，神色没有什么明显的变化，只是默默的牵起尼禄的右手放在眼前端详。瞥了一眼靠在窗边宛若一件工艺品的能够斩开空间分离人魔的阎魔刀，准确的说，视线落在了那根蓝色飘带上，维吉尔前几日的远行正是去证明自己心中的猜想，证实那根飘带从黄色变为蓝色的原因和自己想的是一样的。  
       维吉尔吻了吻尼禄的右手，魔力重生的右手看起来跟常人无异，但是那终归是少了些什么的。  
少了那根飘带上暗绣上去的一句话：  
     _【I’m taking this back】_  
      ——Welcome home,father  
      ——We have already met,my Nero


End file.
